The Last Revolver
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: Di musim semi kita jatuh cinta. Di musim panas kita membuat banyak kenangan indah. Di malam musim gugur kita menjadi satu. Saat musim dingin aku berkata semuanya telah berakhir...


**Akashi:** Halo minna-san *innocent smile**dibuang ke jurang*

Well, saya ini orang yang sangat tidak tahan godaan jadi dengan KESADARAN PENUH, akhirnya saya menulis fic ini. Silahkan bunuh saya *dibunuh*

*hidup lagi**plak* Well, baru kali ini saya nulis di fandom Bleach. Kenapa Bleach? Karena saya pikir cerita fic ini cocok sekali dengan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo ^^a

Terinspirasi dari 'The Last Revolvernya' Gumi dan tanpa banyak kata lagi saya persembahkan 'The Last Revolver' versi yaoi (?). Happy reading minna-san!

**Title: **The Last Revolver

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Last Revolver© Vocaloid

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Toushiro Hitsugaya

**Rating:** T semi M *plak*

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Crime

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, dll

**Nggak Tahan? Nggak Suka? Jangan baca dan Silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

**Tetap ngotot? Derita ditanggung pembaca**

_Malam Musim Dingin, 5 tahun yang lalu…_

Kamar itu terlihat remang-remang. Di salah satu sudut kamar terang oleh cahaya lampu yang temaram dan di salah satu sudut lain kamar itu, duduk seorang bocah laki-laki berambut putih seorang diri dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Bajunya robek-robek dan celananya terlepas dari dirinya. Cairan aneh menempel di sekitar kaki dan perutnya. Lehernya penuh dengan tanda berwarna kemerahan yang aneh.

Meski hari ini dingin karena salju mulai turun menyelimuti tanah. Bocah mungil itu tetap saja duduk diam sembari memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Meskipun bajunya yang dikenakannya sungguh tidak cocok dengan cuaca hari ini, bocah itu tetap duduk diam sembari memeluk kedua lutut mungilnya. Sesekali suara isakan terdengar dari dirinya…

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Bocah itu terus menangis sendirian dalam kamar sempit yang diberikan oleh orang-orang itu padanya. Entah apa yang ditangisi bocah laki-laki itu. Tapi yang pasti, yang ditangisi bocah itu adalah hal berat yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Ceklek…

"My… My… Coba lihat betapa jeleknya dirimu jika menangis, dear," tegur suara seorang wanita dari arah pintu. Bocah itu pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara itu.

Begitu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang sewarna senja yang berpakaian ala Santa Claus di depan pintu kamarnya. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah wanita itu begitu pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya bocah itu dengan suara serak. Wajahnya tanpa emosi sama sekali saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku? Aku hanya Santa Claus yang kebetulan lewat, dear," kata wanita itu sembari tersenyum manis pada bocah mungil itu.

"Santa?" tanya bocah bermata turquoise itu memastikan bahwa yang hal yang didengarnya itu bukanlah hal yang salah dengar.

"Iya. Aku Santa yang akan mengabulkan semua impianmu," jawab wanita itu lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar bocah mungil itu.

"Bukankah… Bukankah Santa Claus itu seorang pria?" tanya bocah itu lagi dengan nada lirih. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Well… Seorang Santa sesekali wanita tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu…" jawab bocah itu lagi dengan nada lirih. "Kenapa seorang Santa sepertimu bisa ada di 'rumah' yang ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk 'membebaskanmu' dari 'rumah' yang ini, anak dombaku sayang," kata wanita itu lembut sembari berdiri dengan anggun di hadapan bocah bermata kosong itu. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Membebaskanku?"

"Benar. 'Membebaskanmu'. Bukankah kau sudah lama ingin bebas dari 'rumah' ini?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengusap lembut rambut putih milik bocah itu.

"Apakah aku masih bisa mendapatkan 'kebebasan'?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja bisa anak dombaku," jawab wanita itu tenang sembari memeluk lembut tubuh kecil pemuda yang kelihatan rapuh itu.

"Tapi jika aku 'bebas', mereka akan mencari dan menemukanku. Jika mereka menemukanku, mereka akan membawaku ke 'rumah' ini lagi dan menyakitiku," kata bocah itu dengan nada rapuh. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Tenang saja anak dombaku… Kita akan memberi mereka 'hukuman' agar mereka tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi," kata wanita itu dengan lembut sembari tetap memeluk tubuh bocah itu. Tangannya yang lembut terus mengelus kepala bocah mungil itu.

"Percayalah padaku," bisik wanita itu di telinga bocah itu dengan nada menenangkan.

Sebuah cairan yang hangat dan asing, tiba-tiba saja membasahi pipi bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu pun hanya terdiam begitu merasakan benda itu mengalir turun dari pipinya.

'Apa ini?' tanyanya pelan dalam hatinya sembari menyentuh cairan yang menempel di pipinya itu dengan jemarinya yang mungil. Mata turquoisenya langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat warna cairan itu.

'Merah?' seketika bocah itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang sangat berantakan dengan dindingnya dipenuhi oleh warna merah yang sangat misterius.

"Ap-apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?" tanyanya dalam kebingungan yang hebat. Tanpa terasa kakinya mulai melangkah menuju salah satu dinding.

Belum lama kaki mungilnya melangkah, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena kaki mungilnya tersandung oleh sesuatu yang besar dan diam. Ketika matanya berusaha mengetahui apa penyebab dirinya tersandung, bocah itu langsung melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya ada di ruangan itu…

"Mayat?" tanyanya tidak percaya sembari menatap lekat beberapa mayat lagi yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Rata-rata mayat tersebut meninggal karena pelipisnya tertembus oleh peluru.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

"Pekerjaanmu lumayan bagus juga anak domba kecil," puji sebuah suara dari arah belakang pemuda itu. Bocah berambut putih itu pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja memujinya.

"Sa-santa? A-apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada gugup. Mata turqouisenya menatap dalam sosok Santa wanita berambut orange itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" tanya wanita itu lembut sembari memeluk tubuh kecil bocah itu dari belakang. Sebagai jawabannya bocah itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau baru saja 'menghukum' orang yang telah menyakitimu anak dombaku. 'Menghukum' orang yang menyakitimu dengan 'hadiah kecil' dariku," bisik Santa pelan sembari mengangkat tangan kanan bocah mungil itu hingga tangan kanannya bisa masuk ke dalam jangkauan penglihatannya sendiri.

Mata turqouise pemuda itu langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat benda yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sebuah pistol hitam yang berlumuran darah…

"Kau suka 'hadiah kecil' dariku?" bisik Santa lagi.

"A-apa… Maksud… Semua ini? Apa aku baru saja membunuh orang?" tanyanya lagi dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak! Kau tidak membunuh orang domba kecilku. Kau hanya baru saja 'menghukum' seseorang," bantah wanita itu sembari mengelus lembut rambut putih bocah itu.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana setelah mereka tidak ada? Aku tidak punya keluarga, tempat tinggal, bahkan nama pun aku tidak punya," kata bocah itu dengan nada lirih. Matanya terpaku menatap pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan khawatir anak dombaku. Sekarang kau sudah bebas. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka tanpa harus terikat lagi," ujar sang Santa wanita lagi sembari menyentuh kedua pipi pucat milik bocah tu.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya lagi. Mata turqouisenya menatap sang Santa dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kau sudah bebas. Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya kok," bantah bocah itu cepat sembari tersenyum kecil pada Santa berambut senja itu. Sebuah senyum ikut menghiasi wajah Santa berambut senja itu begitu melihat senyum pemuda itu.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah bebas… Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengurusmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya bocah itu pelan dengan nada tidak percaya. Santa hanya mengganguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" kata bocah itu lagi dengan nada bahagia. Sebuah senyum bahagia meghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama, Santa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa anak dombaku. Tentu saja bisa," kata Santa dengan nada lembut. "Kau ingin nama seperti apa anak domba?" lanjut Santa lagi.

"Terserah Santa saja," jawab bocah itu pelan sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm… Apa ya?" tanya Santa disela-sela berpikir sembari melihat keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana jika namamu Hitsugaya?" tanya Santa sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Iya. Kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu," kata Santa sembari menoleh ke arah jendela, dimana salju yang putih bersih mulai berguguran dan menyelimuti tanah yang gelap.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Santa lagi.

"Itu nama yang sangat bagus, Santa! Arigatou" kata bocah mungil itu dengan nada bahagia. Sebuah senyum terukir lagi di wajah manisnya.

"Arigatou..."

**TBC**


End file.
